It did
by nciscsinyluver
Summary: Mac and Stellas life. song by Blane Larson. Minor cussng
1. Chapter 1

Mac and Stella where on a date to a nice upscale restaurant, it was both of their days off and Mac had told her that the next time they both had a day off he was gonna treat her to a nice dinner, but he would not tell her where. They had been dating for about a year now even though the team said they had been dating far longer than that. They were on a board walk where they could see the ships come in and out of the harbor. There was a nice breeze blowing in from the ocean and the stars where barely coming out.

A single red rose and a table for two  
a nice chardonnay and an ocean view  
ships comin in stars comin' out  
we sat and we talked 'til the place closed down  
then we took a long walk down on the beach

She had a nice white dress and he had forgone the dress slacks and put on a nice pair of Wringers' that she had bought him. After dinner they went walking along the beach she had her shoes in her hands and Mac's jacket around her shoulders. He held her close and mumbled into her hair and said "It doesn't get better than this."

her in that white dress in her bare feet  
we stopped and we watched the lighthouse light  
I pulled her close and I held on tight  
and I said  
to myself  
it doesn't get better than this  
no it doesn't get better than this  
and it did  
it did  
oh it did


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own George Strait or I Cross My Heart. Even though I would love to. Please don't sue I's gots no moneys. Hehehe LOL OMG WTF ROFL yet. Jess never died and Danny was paralyzed in a shoot out somewhere else. At the end with the speeches are what I think could be if Mac and Stella were married. Challenges tell me what line is mentioned in this chapter???

Mac and Stella were holding hands and talking about life but not work. That was one of their rules about when they were together they would not talk about work. They were walking around New York City holding hands; they were going to some jewelry stores to look at some wedding rings.

Fast forward to that next spring

We were lookin for a preacher pickin out rings  
family comin in and friends comin out  
to that little white church on the outskirts of town  
me and that tux fightin butterflies

They found a nice church on the outskirts of where they both lived and one of their long time friends Dr. Sid Hammerback walked her down the aisle while Danny and Don stood as his best men. Mac was fidgeting with his tucks while his mom fought tears of joy that her son was getting remarried. When the preacher said that he could kiss his bride Mac lifted her veil and said "It doesn't get better than this" while Danny and Don called some cat calls.

tears of joy in my mama's eyes  
her daddy walkin her down that aisle  
I lifted that veil and I saw that smile  
and I said  
to her  
it doesn't get better than this  
no it doesn't get better than this  
and it did  
it did  
oh it did  
just when I start thinkin it's as good as it can get  
this crazy life does somethin  
just to let me know  
I haven't seen anything yet

At the party they were dancing as husband and wife for the first time and as he held her he said "No it can't get much better than this." Stella lifted up her head from it place on his shoulder and smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. When the song by George Strait "I Cross My Heart" was done they sat down and Danny stood up.

"Oh. No." Mac said when he saw that.

"Ok. Time for the Best Man speeches." Danny said with an evil grin on his face.

"We just lost one CSI." Mac said to Stella as everyone laughed.

"I meet Mac nearly 5 years ago as a rookie cop. He needed a new CSI and I needed a better job. I had just shattered my wrist as a Minor Baseball player. I had graduated from the academy at the top of my class. I was a smart ass rookie who thought he knew it all and Mac took me under his wing and proceeded to crush me and kick my ass. Here is to Mac and Stella you two finally got your heads out of your ass. Mac was there to help Lindsay kick my ass when I was injured in a shoot out and was paralyzed from the waist down and I was being a pain in the ass." Every one cheered as Mac and Stella kissed.

Don stood up and Stella said "We are gonna need a whole new team."

"I meet Mac when we both were in the academy. He was no nonsense Marine and I was a smart ass and we both bunked together there. Then he needed a homicide cop on his team. We both have had our shares of difficulties but he both have become friends over the year. Mac, Stella congrats on your marriage it has only taken you 15 years to figure it out." Don said with a laugh.

"Yep we have lost ourselves a homicide cop." Mac said.

Next Lindsay stood up. "I meet Stella when I moved from Bozeman, Montana and it was my first day on the job. I had, had a bad day and she took me under her wing and started calling me 'Kid' when I had been called out back to Bozeman she was there to help me get though tell I had to leave for Montana. She was there to help me before Danny was at the hospital when her god daughter was born. She is one of my best friends and sister. Congrats Mac and Stella. May your lives be filled with happiness. Mac this is coming from Stella's sister not one of your workers. You hurt her I WILL KILL YOU. I know how to hide a body where they will never find it."

Lastly Jess stood up. "What can I say about my sister Stella? She is my best friend we have had a lot of move nights. Nights where we just ate ice cream. Also nights where we just held each other after a broken heart. A lot of shopping sprees with our boyfriend's money. We had a saying that I'm gonna share with you we would say 'έχετε πάντα τη δύναμη που έχετε πάντα τα κότσια. You always have the strength you always have the guts. Inside of you.' She was there to help me when a boyfriend would break up with me and I would help her when a boyfriend would break up with her. Congrats Mac and Stella and May I say finally. "

Everyone was laughing while they were doing the speeches.

Danny stood up and started chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss." Every started chanting along with him. Mac and Stella stood up and Mac looked in to her eyes and leaned down and gave her a soft but passionate filled kiss giving her a glimpse of what was to come later on tonight away from prying eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I have never been to a birth and I have never given birth. This is just information that I know.

3 years later Mac was driving the Avalanche and was going at brake neck as a nether contraction came over his wife.

"Owww. O my god. I'm gonna kill you after I'm done Mac" Stella yelled at Mac.

"It's okay Sweetie we are almost there." He said as they turned into the hospital. Mac parked by the entrance, a man came out and started to tell them that they could not park there. When he saw Stella give him a look that said try me and I will kill you he ran back inside. Her OBGYN nurse came out with a wheel chair and helped Mac set her down. The nurses took her back to one of the rooms while they left a nervous Mac outside in the waiting room. Danny, Flack, Lindsay, and Jess came running in.

"Where is she?" they all asked.

"They just took her back. I'm waiting for one of the nurses to come and say I'm able to be back there." He said as he paced nervously around the room. Just then a nurse came out and said "Mr. Taylor." He spun around and said "Yes." She showed him to the room where Stella was.

3 Hours later

Stella squeezed Mac's hand while the doctor was guiding the baby out of her body. Just as she screamed another scream was heard. Mac and Stella laughed as the doctor placed the baby on Stella's body. The doctor Handed Mac the scissors and let Mac cut the umbilical cord. They took the baby and did everything that they need to do. They fixed Stella up and cleaned her while Mac went out and gave the news.

nine months later nearly to the day  
there we were flyin down the interstate  
car weavin in and car weavin out  
through traffic runnin every red light in town  
delivery room and the doctor comes in  
I'm right beside her she's squeezin my hand

1hour and half later

Mac was sitting on the bed with Stella as their family crowed around them. Stella was lying down while. Mac was holding Hadassah Faith Taylor. She came into the world at 8lbs 9oz 22inches long. Mac passed her along to Danny who fell in love with her. She was quickly passed around the family. One of the nurses came in and told them that visiting hours where over.

one more push and a baby cries  
a sweet little angel with her mama's eyes  
and I said  
to my girls  
it doesn't get better than this  
no it doesn't get better than this

The team left and Mac passed her over to Stella who fed her. Mac looked at them as said to them "It can't get much better than this."  
and it did  
it did  
oh it did  
yes it did  
a single red rose and a table for two  
a nice chardonnay and an ocean view

Mac looked at Stella who was sleeping with their daughter and thought it just started with a date.

THE END!!!


End file.
